Returning the Favor
by GhostiesandGhoulies
Summary: Leo had saved Mikey from a katana hit, now Mikey returns the favor... except he takes a more serious hit for his brother. Yeah, getting shot wasn't fun. But he had protected Leo, so it was worth it. Who knew it would hurt so much after though? At least he had 'Doctor Don' on sight to patch him up, that was a plus. More or less set after the events of Don't Worry. Humorous ending.


**I got quite a few ideas for oneshots and attempting to get them all out in writing... ****That's technically impossible because they keep forming!**

**ENJOY! Brotherly fluff moments ahead!**

**TMNT belongs to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird.**

* * *

Bright blue eyes widened as they watched the Purple Dragon cock the gun in his hand. Michelangelo didn't hesitate as he sprinted through the crowd of Dragons in the alleyway. The only thought that practically blared in his mind was a long list of all the bad that could happen if he didn't get in position in time, if he didn't make it in time. He grit his teeth and pushed himself, not allowing the thought to remain that he might not make it. With a loud cry of his older brother's name he leapt in front of the other just as the loud sound of a gunshot echoed into the night, closely followed by a second.

Everything stilled. The fights that had been going on died away. No one moved, though their eyes did. All looking for who exactly had been shot. Then, the answer became evident.

The youngest turtle stumbled backward into who he assumed was the brother he had so narrowly yet successfully protected. Everything felt as though it were in a haze, he couldn't process anything. Then one of his hands reached down to his middle, where the first bullet had hit him. He vaguely processed the feeling of liquid getting on his fingers, his foggy mind supplied him with the word blood. He was bleeding... and quite heavily. Suddenly the pain hit, knocking his breath away as it did so. His legs gave out from under him.

Leonardo snapped out of his own dazed state and immediately shot forward to catch the other. "Mikey," he cried as he caught the orange banded turtle. Using his legs, he lowered them slowly to the ground, one of his arms supporting the other's shoulders up. He stared down at the blood covered plastron for a moment in utter shock but then gave a slight shake of his head and pressed his palm over the bloody wound. "No no no no no no," he said, shaking his head, "Oh Mikey.. I.. I can't.. I don't know what..." His thoughts were scattered, he couldn't form a proper sentence.

Mikey gave a gasp, grasping the hand on his wound tightly as the pain increased with the pressure Leo put on. "Leo," he hissed, eyes narrowed in pain, "a-are you okay? You didn't g-get... hit?"

The blue banded leader gave an exasperated scoff, "Mikey I'm fine... you.." he swallowed nervously, "you took the hits..."

"Of course dummy," Michelangelo replied with a weak smile, "c-consider it payback.. You save me, I s-save you."

The words rang clear in his head, Leo gave a frown. He yet again increased pressure on his younger brother's bleeding midsection when he spied blood seeping through his fingers. His frowned deepened as Mikey gave a small whimper as he did so. Despite his cool exterior, inside he was panicking. He wasn't the resident doctor, that was Donatello's department... Speaking of which..

As if he had heard Leo's thoughts, Donny came running over. Countless emotions flickered in his intelligent eyes but eventually one settled and stayed; worry. "Gosh okay," he murmured, absentmindedly wrapping gauze about Mikey's left bicep where the other bullet had struck. His eyes, however were on his eldest brother's hand and the spot surrounding. "Okay okay," he repeated, taking a deep breath, "we have to get him home.. I can't do much here. Though..." He trailed off as he dug around in his duffle bag that he had so thoughtfully brought along. Finally he whipped out a thick sheet of gauze and some tape. Don turned to his elder brother, "Leo, when I tell you too I need you to lift you hand, can you do that?"

Leo gave a faint nod.

"Okay one, two three," Don said. Acting quickly he practically slapped the gauze into place and taped the edges down. He frowned as the white gauze was immediately stained with blood, "We need to get home now. He's losing too much blood... Leo can you put your hand back and keep pressure for me?"

Another nod.

The purple banded turtle eyed his brother for a moment before giving a sigh, "Okay, let's get home."

The trip back home was going surprisingly quick for their usual pace. Being the strongest of the four of them Raphael had elected himself to carry their injured brother. He apologized quietly every time Mikey gave a moan of pain.

"G-Guys," Mikey spoke up at one point, surprising them all, "why's it s-so cold down here...?"

Donatello halted and immediately felt the younger's forehead, cursing as he did. He motioned for them to start moving again, "We need to hurry..."

Raph tossed a mildly concerned look over at the other, "Don.."

"Fever is setting in," he responded worriedly, "definitely not a good sign. Let's go!"

Normally from their location, the rest of the trip home would have taken another ten minutes; they made it back in three. The trio entered swiftly, Donny practically barking out orders as soon as they did.

"Raph! Take him to the lab and make sure he doesn't move. Leo! Go grab the extra med kit from the dojo, some towels and a bowl of warm water."

The tone of voice Don personally hated to use, he only used it when he really needed to. With a scowl on his lips he deposited Mikey's nunchucks onto his brother's bed but froze in place as he turned to leave the room. His expression softened and on a whim he snatched up the old teddy bear that sat dutifully on the bedside table. Mikey, he decided, would probably ask for it later on regardless.

As he entered his lab, he placed the teddy bear down on his desk and switched his mind to what his brothers referred to as 'doctor mode'. Snapping his eyes open he gently moved his red banded brother aside and immediately set about undoing the gauze on Michelangelo's bicep. As he unrolled it he spoke absently to Raphael, "Raph can you put pressure on that wound? I think it's still bleeding.." He noted how pale the other was getting and began working a bit quicker. Yes, he confirmed, still blood being lost.

"Then why ain't ya takin' care of this first," Raph demanded, though did as asked despite the miserable whine that escaped his youngest sibling's lips.

Donny continued his motions but gave a huff of mild frustration, feeling his stress level rise slightly, "Because that will be more involved and I don't want to work on it with him still in pain and conscious. That's why I had Leo get that kit from the dojo... there's some morphine in it."

"Dude how d-did you get your hands on morphine..." Mikey asked wearily, giving gasping breaths.

The technically inclined turtle merely gave a cryptic smile, "I have my ways.."

Raph gave a snort, "Told ya he works the Black Market Mike."

Despite his pain, Mikey gave a weak laugh at the statement, "Totally."

Leonardo entered then, balancing a large bowl of warm water in his hands with a few towels under one arm and the med kit under the other. He set down the bowl of water with a small sigh of relief, followed closely by the med kit and towels. Having settled everything securely he cast a concerned glance to Michelangelo, "Mikey... how are you doing? You okay?"

Donny absentmindedly reached for a towel, dunked it in the water and wrung it as he studied the wound, murmuring that is was a through and through shot.

The orange banded turtle gave a hiss and tight smile, "To take Raph's line, 'Peachy'. T-Though seriously Don just knock me out already... Otherwise I'm.. probably gonna..." He drifted off, giving a slight shake of his head.

That got Don's attention, "Mikey?" His brow furrowed as his hand reached for the other's forehead again, checking the fever which seemed to be controlled for the moment. He shook the other lightly, "Hey come on you need to tell me what's happening bro, I can't help if I don't know what I need to do." He lightly smacked the other's cheek when he noticed that Mikey seemed to be struggling for focus, "Come on bro, come on..."

"D-Donny..." he whimpered out, eyes welling up with tears, "I..I c-can't.."

Shaking his head Don cupped his younger sibling's cheeks in his hands, "You can't what Mikey...? What is it?" He felt his own eyes stinging at seeing the other in such misery. He mentally kicked himself for not having got the morphine as soon as Leo had brought in the med kit.

Bright blue eyes were dulled with pain, with fatigue but most of all, with defeat, "I c-can't fight anymore... It hurts.. I just want to s-sleep. B-But..."

"But what?"

Mikey gave a few shaky breaths, tears rolling down his cheeks, "I d-don't know if I'll w-wake back up..."

So that was it. Despite everything else, the pain, the fever, even his injuries, that was what Mikey was worried about. Giving a soft smile Donatello wiped away the tears, "Mikey you're going to wake up after, I'll make sure you do."

With some pained gasps he met his brother's warm brown eyes, "P-Promise...?"

"Promise," Don replied instantly, voice confident and assuring.

Almost immediately after, Mikey fell unconscious.

With a deep breath, Donny moved away and instantly hooked his younger sibling up to the heart monitor he had on hand. Then his next step was to get the morphine in the other's system to give him pain relief.

Raphael and Leonardo stood off to the side, watching the scene helplessly. Finally it was Leo who spoke up, "Don, please tell us what we can do. We can't just stand here, I have to do something to help even if it's something little."

Don had momentarily left the first bullet wound alone and observed the one that had gone through Michelangelo's plastron but there was no sign of an exit wound. "Call Leatherhead," he said after a moment, "and April too... I may need their help." He paused only momentarily before he continued working, "Someone has to tell Splinter too, I'm surprised he didn't come to see about the commotion already."

The duo nodded and quietly left the lab.

Raph looked to his elder brother and rubbed the back of his head, "I'll make the calls if you talk ta Splinta'..."

Rubbing his eyes for a moment Leo gave a weary nod, "That'd be best. Thanks Raph."

The sai wielding turtle gave a small grunt and pulled out his T-Phone to make the said calls. He walked off in the direction of the kitchen as he did so.

Leo gave a long sigh before making his way towards the dojo once more. Usually they didn't enter their father's room, only if they needed him for an emergency. Even then the one that usually got picked to be the one to actually enter and go to Splinter was him. Not that he minded, but it wasn't exactly a favorite hobby of his to be the one to deliver ill news to their father and sensei. With only a bit of hesitance he knocked on the sliding door that led to Splinter's room.

"Enter," came the deep reply from within.

He took a relaxing breath before he did just that. He strode forward and kneeled before Splinter, head bowed respectfully.

There came a soft sigh from the mutant rat, "What has happened Leonardo? I have heard the sounds of discord and the feelings of anxiety from you all since your return."

Leo bowed his head a bit more, "There was an incident on patrol, we were caught in combat with the Purple Dragons. One brought a firearm, I was the intended target but.." He bit his lip, having to pause and regroup his composure to continue.

"But," Splinter asked.

He looked away, "Michelangelo protected me. He took the hits himself, Sensei..." Leo felt like kicking himself, if he had only noticed the weapon himself than Mikey might not be injured. He had failed his brothers, _again_. The swell of self hate left his head spinning.

The elderly rat closed his eyes in thought, "Do not think that this is your fault Leonardo. You did not know that one of the Purple Dragons would do such a dishonorable thing as bring a firearm along. You could not have possibly have done anything."

"But I could have Father," he blurted, shooting to his feet, "Mikey saw the gun before any of us... If I had just been paying more attention I might've spotted it and I could've prevented any of this from happening! It's always like that, I'm not fit to be the leader.. I only continuously fail my brothers which leads to injury. I... I just can't keep doing this.." He slumped back to his knees after his outburst, head hung low dejectedly. Suddenly he felt a pawed hand upon his shoulder, making his look up.

Splinter gazed down at him knowingly, "Perhaps it is also in your thoughts the wish to turn back the times so as to take your brother's place but yet you know it cannot be so my son. What has happened has happened and is now the past, the only thing you can do is to focus on the future and be better prepared should the situation arise once more." He paused, "When I appointed you leader, I did not do so to make you demand impossible things of yourself Leonardo. Even you, as dedicated and disciplined as you are, cannot control every situation at hand. You can only do so much my son and sometimes accidents happen."

Leo gave another small sigh, "I... I know. But I just.. I just wish I could be better. I feel like I'm not good enough."

"You cannot be better than your best my son," Splinter said gently, "I assure you that you are doing a fine job but you mustn't expect so much of yourself. This will only lead to unnecessary pressure upon yourself which can become a distraction to you. This would only make the few occasions of injury with you and your brothers more numerous. You must learn to let go of this irrational guilt that you burden yourself with."

He took the other's words in silence.

"You should not be disappointed with yourself Leonardo, you have done all that you could have and I am proud of you for that." With a soft pat on his son's shoulder, Splinter went to the door, "Come, let us check on your brothers."

Leo hesitated, "Father..?" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as his sensei paused in his motions, "Thank you."

With a small smile, Splinter continued on. This time, Leonardo followed after him.

When they entered the living room they were both surprised to find Raphael nervously pacing outside of the lab door.

"Raph," Leo called in concern, "what is it?"

The red banded turtle whipped around to face them, face downcast with terribly concealed worry. "Leatherhead's here," he replied with a thick voice, "Don musta heard me talkin' ta him cause he called him in ta the lab, he sounded... I dunno scared I guess.." He gave a small growl, "I hate havin' ta just sit here and wait." He gestured vaguely to the door, "Don has the door locked so I can't go in or anythin'. I just.. I need ta go blow off some steam.." He nodded to himself and headed off towards the dojo, "Tell me if anythin' happens."

Leo fell to the couch miserably, head in his hands. It had become general knowledge ever since Leatherhead had first shown up that Donatello only called upon the other when he had a rather serious situation on his plate. Usually a situation that he couldn't solve by himself. Though this had to have been the first time that Donny had called upon Leatherhead for medical situation. That in itself was a rather terrifying thought.

Splinter reemerged from the kitchen, Leo wasn't quite sure when he had left, with two steaming cups of tea in hand. He gave one to Leo and then sipped at his own. "Have faith in your brother Leonardo," he said eventually, "you know that neither Donatello nor Leatherhead shall allow anything ill to become of Michelangelo."

"Hai Sensei," he replied, taking a drink of his own tea.

Hours passed, Leo honestly wasn't sure how many. Splinter had begun meditating, Raph had yet to emerge from the dojo and Donny and Leatherhead continued to work to the best of anyone's knowledge. April had arrived not long before and had promptly fallen asleep on the couch, murmuring to awaken her once they emerged.

Then suddenly the door to the lab slid open, Leo was instantly on his feet.

Donatello and Leatherhead exited, both looking exhausted.

Donny was pale and shaking slightly, his eyes blood shot with deep bags underneath. He looked older than he should as well.

"Donatello you should rest yourself after having donated the blood that you did," Leatherhead said gently, leading the purple banded turtle to the couch to sit beside a newly awakened April.

It was upon that comment that Leo's eyes snapped to Don's arm and spotted the medical tape wrapped around one of his elbows. An unsettling feeling worked up in his gut, if Donny has had to give blood then that meant that Mikey had needed it which didn't mean anything good. "So.. how's Mikey," Leo asked quietly.

Leatherhead was the one to answer, "Michelangelo is past the worst of it, his body shall be on the mend from now on. We had some.. complications while retrieving the bullet in his torso and then fixing the damage therein. We also ran into a problem while stitching his arm wound closed which is part of the reason Donatello had to donate some blood. All of that aside, as I said the worst has passed.

"Are you okay though Donny," April asked in concern, placing a steady hand on his arm.

He gave a small chuckle, "Yeah I'll be fine, just need some extra fluids in me is all. That and some sleep."

Splinter was contemplative of the information at hand, "Miss O'Neil, if you could, would you tell Raphael to come join us please?"

"Of course," she replied, getting up and jogging to the dojo.

Leonardo slumped beside Donny, he looked over at the other with a small smile, "You and Mikey will be the cause of my early aging, if I had hair I'd have grey hairs because of my worrying over the both of you. Raph too."

Don gave a tired smile in return, "That is your job after all, right? To worry about the crazy things the younger siblings will do and protect them?"

He nodded with a ever widening grin.

April returned soon after with Raphael in tow, a towel over his shoulders.

"Now," Splinter spoke once more, "perhaps you could elaborate on the complications you spoke of?"

Leatherhead and Donatello shared a look before giving small nods to each other.

"The first thing we set about doing was to remove the bullet still within Michelangelo, we were unaware of what possible damage there was and that was of great concern," Leatherhead recounted, "In order to reach the wound beneath we were forced to cut away a bit of his plastron which fortunately will grow back given time. Once we retrieved the bullet we were able to survey the interior damage."

Donny took over then, "Really as far as worst case scenarios go, he was really lucky. The bullet could've done more damage had his plastron not been there to lessen the blow a bit. He will have to be careful with what he eats for while as he had to patch up a part of his stomach that was damaged from the hit, that was one of the scary parts because some of his stomach acid had begun to seep out which luckily didn't cause much damage to the surrounding area. But then came his arm.."

Sensing the other's discomfort with the subject Leatherhead spoke up, "The damage sustained in his arm was very little in comparison to torso but what caused the problem there was the fact that for some reason Michelangelo's arm had a spasm while we were working to close his wound. The needle slipped and nicked an artery which fortunately we managed to fix quite quickly. Though a rather significant amount of blood managed to escape while we worked, hence why Donatello was forced to give blood. Michelangelo had already lost quite a bit with his wound to his torso so losing more made the transfusion necessary."

"He'll have to be careful with his left arm for a bit, we ended up putting it in a cast," Don continued after a moment. "The bullet that hit his arm managed to cause a small fracture in his humerus which will heal up in a good eight or so weeks. But with the damage to his bone, the muscle and then the artery he'll _have_ to be careful."

Raph scoffed at his techy, younger brother as he gave a big yawn, "Go sleep Don, yer no good ta anyone bein' dead on yer feet."

Surprisingly it was April who jumped up and began dragging said turtle off to his bedroom so he could sleep, "Come on Donny you need rest."

Leatherhead gave a small sigh, "I think I too shall retire for the night friends, I shall return by morning to check up on everything."

"Thank you Leatherhead," Master Splinter said kindly, "to tomorrow then." The large rat then turned to his two remaining sons, "You both should get some rest as well, the day has been a long one."

They both seemed reluctant to do so. Raph was the first to retreat to his bedroom, muttering a soft 'G'night' as he went. Leo on the other hand was very hesitant to go.

"Sensei, if it's all the same to you, I'd like to stay by Mikey's side tonight," he said eventually, "just in case..."

Splinter gave a soft smile, "I understand Leonardo. Though do rest yourself, do not stay awake all night."

Leo gave a nod, "Hai Sensei. Good night." He turned and entered the lab, a strike of sorrow going through him as he laid eyes on the youngest of the family. He always hated to see his brothers injured, but it always seemed worse with Michelangelo. He approached the bed and laid a hand on the other's forehead, "Get better soon.. Mikey." Upon seeing the old teddy bear on the lab desk he gave a low chuckle and placed it under one of Mikey's arms. Slowly as he sat watching over his brother he felt his drowsiness grow and soon enough he fell asleep.

* * *

The sound of movement in the room awoke Leo the next morning. He gave a small groan at how stiff his muscles felt but lifted himself from the bed where he had slumped over in the chair. Upon opening his eyes, he was mildly surprised to find none other than Donatello grinning sheepishly at him.

"Morning Leo," he whispered, his eyes wandering back to his task of wrapping new bandages around Mikey's torso.

He gave a long sigh, "Morning." He observed silently for a few moments before speaking again, "How is he?"

Donny gave a shrug, "As good as can be expected, his fever even broke over the night... I expect for him to wake up sometime soon. Once he does I can put him on some lighter pain killers, the morphine was a one time deal. He won't need anything that heavy again... I hope." He finished wrapping the torso quickly and then set about checking the monitors he had in place.

Leo merely watched from his position, making sure to sit up straight to hopefully alleviate some of the pain originating from his spine. "How long will be benched for," he asked curiously.

Don gave a hum of thought, "Well it really depends on his healing rate but I'm going to say minimum of eight weeks because that'll be how long it takes for at least his humerus to heal. For his plastron, well that might take a bit longer. I'm not exactly sure on how fast that'll heal. But something I do know is that no matter what that part of his plastron won't ever be as strong as it was. I may have to put some kind of permanent plaster covering for that section, just in case. We'll see."

With another sigh, the blue banded turtle stood, "Well that should be interesting. Mikey's going to flip when we tell him."

Donny chuckled.

"Well I'm going to grab some breakfast and tea to wake me up," Leo announced before leaving.

Having finished checking up on Michelangelo, the technologically inclined turtle sunk into the bedside chair. "I hope you wake up soon Mikey, I know I told you that you would, heck I know you will... But I never said when," he rambled, "You would've probably pointed that out if your head had been clear last night.. I'm sorry you got hurt again. But hey you repaid the debt you kept telling me you had to Leo, so that kind of worked out right?"

He paused, almost expecting the other to answer, "But then Leo feels guilty again, like usual. He didn't admit it out loud - heck when does he? But I know him. Master Splinter probably talked to him and helped him lighten up. Usually happens like that. Part of me wishes he would feel comfortable coming to us for help with that, but I don't think he ever will."

He leaned forward a bit, taking one of Mikey's limp hands in his own, "So first thing you need to do when you wake up is to tell Leo to stop blaming himself. Make sure he recognizes while it wasn't exactly equal payback that it was regardless. I think I heard you say that yesterday actually. He saved you and now you've saved him..."

There was a span of silence as Donny tried to think of something else to talk about when he realized the hand in his own had tightened around his. His gaze shot up to his injured brother. He practically leapt from his seat when he saw those signature blue eyes looking back at him, "Mikey!"

"Whoa Donny, don't overexcite yourself there," Mikey teased with a raised brow. He gave a slight wince as he shifted but brushed it off quickly, "So.. how bad did I get it this time?"

A breathy laugh sounded from Don, "Well I'm saying minimum eight weeks."

Mikey spluttered, his eyes widening, "Come on bro, isn't that a bit much? I mean, I'm a fast healer y'know!" The look that the other gave him silenced any other form of protest. "Fine," he muttered, "but I want comics.. and lots of them."

Don outright laughed at that, "Sounds like a deal to me, so long as you take it easy and rest."

"So who thought to bring me Alfie," he asked innocently, clutching the bear to his chest in a loving manner. Upon seeing the small smile on the other's face he broke out into a grin, "Awww Donny! That was so nice of you!"

The purple banded turtle blushed slightly and coughed into his hand, "Is was nothing really.." He soon shook his head and decided to cover something else, "Hey how's the pain today? I'm assuming it's way better than yesterday but you still are feeling it, I can tell." When his sibling gave a mock confused look he narrowed his eyes, "Don't try and I hide it Mikey, I saw your grimace when you moved earlier. I can give you pain killers, or do you want to pull a Leo and endure the pain in silence?"

Michelangelo gave a rapid shake of his head, "No no no! Please Donny, I'll be good - I promise."

Donny smirked and held out two small pills, "Good boy, now take these. It'll help your pain."

"But you always preach to us that we should only take pills when we have something to wash them down.."

He merely smirked wider and revealed a glass of water.

"Well aren't you a sneaky one," Mikey commented. He took the pills and drank the water in quick succession then looked to his brother expectantly.

Donatello quirked a brow, "What?"

The younger huffed impatiently, "Aren't we going to get some breakfast? I don't know about you but I'm hungry."

Oh, he had forgotten to mention that, hadn't he? "Well it'll have to be soup of some kind without chunks for awhile," Don said, "we'll have to keep a close eye on your food intake too."

If their lives were animated, a giant question mark would've appeared over Mikey's head at that moment. "Why's that," he asked.

The answer made him feel guilty for an irrational reason, "Because the bullet hit your stomach slightly, we had to fix it up a bit. So no eating pizza for awhile!"

Large tears welled up in Michelangelo's eyes comically, "BUT DOOOOOONNNNNYYYY!"

"Nope," he said firmly, pointing a warning finger at his little brother, "Doctor's orders!"

He groaned overdramatically. Then he noticed the hand held out to him curiously.

Donny gave a sideways smile, "I thought you said you were hungry? Besides the others don't know you're awake yet." He helped the orange banded turtle stand and then snapped his fingers, "Oh wait a minute... here." He presented a sling and helped the other put it on, "That better?"

"Yeah," Mikey agreed.

The door to the lab slid open then, quite loudly, startling the room's two occupants. In the doorway stood Leonardo, Raphael and April, all three of them looking slightly out of breath but generally hopeful. Their faces broke into smiles upon seeing the youngest of the family awake.

"Guess they know now," Mikey said with a nudge to Donny, "hi guys!"

Leo was the first to venture forward and bring him in for a hug, being careful of his various injuries as he did so. He didn't care about anything else, only the fact that his brother was alive, alive and healing. "I'm glad you're okay," he murmured.

In his eldest brother's arms, Mikey gave a sigh, "Leo?"

The blue banded turtle pulled back to look at his brother curiously, "What?"

He grabbed the other on the shoulder and looked him in the eye strictly, "Stop. Blaming. Yourself." He rolled his eyes at the surprised look on Leo's face, "Yes I could tell, you're kinda predictable bro." He gave a small smile, "But stop worrying about it, I told you. You saved me so I saved you - that means we're even! In case you don't know what that means well I'll tell you...! It's... umm... kinda like the numbers, y'know? Two and four... you can split them in half evenly which means they're... even."

To the side Don face palmed.

Leonardo had a single brow raised and a large grin on his face, "Yeah? Is that so?"

Mikey blushed, "Look the point is you need to let it go Leo!"

Suddenly the song by that same name began playing from Donatello's computer, "Let it go! Let it go!"

They all froze and stared until Donny began laughing loudly, "That was so perfect!" After a moment of silence the others began laughing too.

"That was kinda perfect there," Mikey agreed with a large grin. He turned his gaze back to Leo, his look turned pointed.

Leo raised his arms in mock surrender, "Fine, fine. We're even and I'll stop moping." He gave a small scowl, "Now could you please turn that song off Don? It's hurting my ears."

April crossed her arms, "You don't have ears." Upon seeing Donny's start to retort she shook her head, "Oh no you don't! It's true - you don't have ears in terms of human ears! If you did I might be more freaked out because that'd look weird."

Mikey giggled at the mental image.

"FINE it's hurting my eardrums," Leo amended, "better?"

The red head gave a thumbs up.

"Seriously Don," Raph muttered, "turn dat crap off."

Mikey gave a sharp gasp, "You're all hating on my music!"

"That's _your_ music," April asked warily.

He pouted and crossed his good arm, "I'm allowed to like Disney songs."

Raph snorted, "Yeah but only the girly ones, eh Mike?"

"HEY! You know what, if I had ice powers I'd let the storm rage on... on YOU!"

A moment of silence elapsed.

"Was dat a threat?"

"You bet your last golden monkey it was!"

Nearby Leo gave a scoff, "Seriously? 'Your last golden monkey'? Come on Mikey that was weak even for you."

"It's not my fault Raph has a thing for monkeys!"

"I DO NOT!"

"DO SO!"

"Dat was one time Mike - ONE TIME!"

"One time's all I need to never let you live it up."

Donatello laughed as he worked to try and stop the song, "That's actually an accurate point."

"How's cutting the music coming there bro," Leo asked uncomfortably.

"Working on it."

Mikey smirked at his hotheaded brother, "Are you sure it was _only_ one time? I seem to remember this one time th-"

"Don't you dare," Raph hissed.

"Banana seat with monkey print?"

Raph glared dangerously, "_Mikey_..."

"Wall poster with a whole group of mon- WHOA!" The youngest had to leap out of the way as Raphael pounced.

"C'mere you!"

"HEY! Lay off Raph he's still injured!"

"Yeah and I'm about ta add a few more to dat list!"

"AHHH DONNY HELP ME!"

"OI! If you're gonna do this, make it outside of my lab!"

"For real - cut the music Don, I can only stand so much of that song. I had to watch it with my cousin's kids over and over again!"

Outside of the lab, Master Splinter watched with a smile. Looking to Leatherhead who stood beside him he gave a low chuckle, "Yes, I believe everything shall be just fine."

As a crash sounded within, with a few shouts following after, Leatherhead rubbed the back of his head. "Shall we have that tea you offered earlier?"

"Yes I think we shall."

* * *

**And there we have it! Hope I got you to laugh there at the end. I like to lighten the mood when things are kind of dark and gloomy.**

**R&R if you want! Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Ghosties**


End file.
